1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cryptography and, more particularly, to the set-up of a secure transmission and/or secure transmission line between a user and a service provider using non-secure communication channels. The invention especially relates to a protocol that prevents phishing and man-in-the-middle attacks including eavesdropping to use the obtained information thereafter.
2. Description of Related Art
So-called phising or phishing attacks are a substantial threat for all kinds of transactions based on a secure and authentified access to a server. Economically important types of transactions are so called e-banking, e-voting, e-healthcare and further electronic services. A phishing attack usually comprises the use of social engineering, to fool the user to exchange secret data, e.g. log-on data, with the attacker. The user undertaking such a log-on procedure believes he communicates and exchanges data with the correct provider. The attacker, a man-in-the-middle, uses the transmitted authentication data thereafter or simultaneously to affect a log-on procedure with the service provider under the identity of the attacked authorized user. Following the log-on procedure the attacker than misuses the user's rights.
Within this meaning a phishing attack is a classical so called man-in-the-middle attack, which cannot be fend off easily through pure cryptological measures. It is not a very successful measure trying to elucidate the users because it is sufficient that only a very small portion of the users fall for such a social engineering mislead.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,805 provides a method for decrypting at a receiver station a file and uses therefore a side-channel over a conventional PSTN to transmit a key and an identified URL where the crypto software is stored in the insecure network.